Mundos fusionados/Audiciones
Sprites humanos Antes de nada, dejad vuestros sprites de humano aquí. Arigato. Ficha (ejemplo) Nombre: Elena Personalidad: Buena y amable, pero muy fuerte si la situación lo requiere. Es capaz de sacrificarse por sus amigos. Cosas favoritas (animal y comida): Gato y macarrones. Cosas odiadas (animal y comida): Cucaracha y pimiento. Fobia: A los bichos (no lo dije antes? ¬_¬) Amor: (si os enamoráis decid de quién) Sí Pokémon en los que te quieres transformar (como máximo 3): Archivo:Cara de Infernape.png, Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png y Archivo:Cara de Dragonite.png Ataques (hasta 6): Infernape: Lanzallamas, Garra Umbría, Puño Trueno, Ultrapuño, Protección y Roca afilada. Umbreon: Bola sombra, Pulso Umbrío, Psíquico, Luz lunar, Excavar y Protección. Dragonite: Puño fuego, Garra dragón, Pulso dragón, Golpe aéreo, Demolición y Puño hielo. Firma: --Archivo:Umbreon mini.gifDark fire...·Dime!Archivo:Infernape mini.gif 13:21 4 ago 2011 (UTC) PD: No se pueden legendarios, ya que los sprites los estoy creando, y aparecerán como antagonistas en la historia. Sí se pueden coger legendarios dulces. La inteligente Nombre:Ana. Archivo:Entrenadora_guay_NB.png Personalidad:Inteligente,amable,leal,seria y a veces graciosa Cosas favoritas (animal y comida):Perro y pollo Cosas odiadas:arañas y pescado Fobia:Arañas Amor:No Pokemon en que te gustaria transformarte: Archivo:Cara_de_Empoleon.png Archivo:Cara_de_Mismagius.png Archivo:Cara_de_Froslass_shiny.png Ataques: Mismagius:Psiquico,bola sombra,tinieblas,hipnosis y su habilidad Froslass:Ventisca,viento aciago,rayo confuso,rayo gelido Empoleon:Hidrocañon,surf,cascada,buceo,picotaladro,hidrobomba y su habilidad Firma:Usuario:VeterinariaAnaRebeca --- No pienso dejarlo pasar...o3o Nombre: Rebeca Personalidad: Doble personalidad: Por una parte es amable y alegre,y no duda en ayudar a nadie.Pero a veces se vuelve oscura y emo,y muy sádica. Cosas favoritas (animal y comida): Mono y arroz tres delicias Cosas odiadas (animal y comida): Reggeton y garbanzos Fobia: A los arácnidos (Arañas,escorpiones,etc.) Amor: Sí Pokémon en los que te quieres transformar (como máximo 3):Archivo:Cara_de_Servine.png oArchivo:Cara_de_Monferno.png Ataques (hasta 6): Monferno: Lanzallamas, Garra Umbría, Puño Trueno, A Bocajarro y Golpe aéreo. Servine:Rayo solar,Tóxico,Paz mental,Golpe aéreo,Cole férrea y ciclón Firma:La lolita emo ewe Aquí estoy...¿Alguna duda? (?) 13:36 5 jun 2011 (UTC) La Inteligente Me pido un puesto :DD Nombre: Erika Personalidad: Curiosa y algo hiperactiva, muy cabezota, y con carácter. Siempre que sus amigos están en apros los ayuda, no se lo piensa dos veces y los ayuda Cosas favoritas (animal y comida): Gato y pizza Cosas odiadas (animal y comida): Araña y clara del huevo o3o Fobia: Aracnofobia (arañas) Amor: Me da igual o3o Pokémon en los que te quieres transformar (como máximo 3): Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.pngArchivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngArchivo:Cara de Quilava.png Ataques (hasta 6): Misdreavus: Onda voltio, Vendetta, Mal de ojo, Bola sombra, Canto mortal y Rapidez Kirlia: Hoja mágica, Psíquico, Encanto, Hipnosis, Confusión y Paz mental Quilava: Sofoco, Rapidez, Rueda fuego, Estallido y Desenrollar Firma: --[[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 14:34 5 jun 2011 (UTC) La más siniestra Nombre: Bloddkya Personalidad:Bueno,es tripolar,una parte es:buena,amigable,simpatica,otra es: mala,despidada,cruel y sangrienta y la ultima,siempre sinte: de tristeza,dolor y odio de corazón,cada una representada con los tres pokemons xD. Cosas favoritas (animal y comida): Reptiles y Carne. Cosas odiadas (animal y comida): Medusas y Ensalada Rusa Xº Fobia: Arceusfobia.xD Amor: Sí Pokémon en los que te quieres transformar (como máximo 3): Archivo:Cara de Snivy.png,Archivo:Cara de Dewott.png y Archivo:Cara de Sneasel.png Ataques (hasta 6): Snivy:Ciclon hojas,Rayo solar,atracion,hoja aguda y golpe aereo. Dewott:Hidrobomba,concha filo,hidropulso,escaladar y granizo. Sneasel:Finta,canto helado,garra metal,golpe roca y excavar. Firma: [[Usuario:Kristelcr2|'La gijinka Snivy y de Gatomon']] [[Usuario Discusión:Kristelcr2|'Jugemos con mi amiga Jazmin']] Yo quero D: Nombre: Kurode Lichi Personalidad:Es amable y bueno, y es muy inteligente. le gusta leer, cocinar y dibujar.A veces le da por hacer el tonto, pero pasa pocas veces X3 Cosas favoritas (animal y comida): animales de los polos y toda la comida X3, sobre todo la italiana y la verdura(excepto el pepino...) Cosas odiadas (animal y comida): Los reptiles grandes y venenosos y y el pepino y el potage D: Fobia: a los bichos Amor: Sí Pokémon en los que te quieres transformar (como máximo 3): Archivo:Cara_de_Politoed_hembra.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Lapras.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Gyarados_hembra.png Ataques (hasta 6): Politoed:Bomba fango, hidrobomba, rayo burbuja,hipnosis,pistola agua y doble bofeton Lapras:Canto mortal, canto helado, rayo hielo,salmuera,frio polar,hidropulso Gyarados:Aqua cola, hiperrayo,furia dragon,comillo hielo,ciclon y mordisco. Archivo:Len_icon.gifメガは最高です ！^^Archivo:Rin_icon.gif 17:49 9 jun 2011 (UTC) 'Yo :D' Nombre: Kai Fenris Personalidad:Es sociable,amistoso,gentil y muchas cosas Buenas Cosas favoritas (animal y comida): Cachorros de perrito y dulces :P Cosas odiadas (animal y comida): Rata y ag...Zanahoria Fobia: A Justin Bieber Amor: Sí Pokémon en los que te quieres transformar (como máximo 3): Archivo:Cara_de_Flareon.png,Archivo:Cara_de_Togekiss.png y Archivo:Cara_de_Azumarill.png Ataques (hasta 6): Flareon: Lanzallamas, Giro Fuego, Cara Susto, Poder Oculto y Llamarada Togekiss: Ataque Aero, Golpe Aereo, Tornado, Rayo, Lanzallams y Aura Esfera Azumarill: Rayo Hielo, Cola Ferrea, Hidrobomba y Acua Aro 16:12 5 jun 2011 (UTC) YOOOOOOOOO Nombre:Dufftin Moreno Personalidad:Siniestro,Glotón y pensativo,se lleva mejor con las chicas a pesar de que es hombra. Cosas favoritas:Oso Panda y Chocolate. Cosas odiadas:Murcielago y Manzana. Fobia:La soledad (cuando estoy solo,me da...) Amor:Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii Pokémon en los que te quieres transformar:Archivo:Cara_de_Gengar.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Rhyperior.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Metagross.png Ataques: Gengar:Pesadilla,Hipnosis,Come sueños,Bola sombra y Puño hielo. Rhyperior:Mega cuerno,protección,rompe rocas,perforador,terremoto y tormenta de arena. Metagross:Psiquico,puño meteoro,machada,hiper rayo,defensa de hierro y protección. Firma:Escribo historias de terror,¿quieres escuchar una? 19:03 5 jun 2011 (UTC) Mio ;3 Nombre: Envy Personalidad: Tierna, alegre y valiente. Le encanta dibujar y hacer amigos :D Cosas favoritas (animal y comida): Gatos y Pollo Cosas odiadas (animal y comida): Insectos (todos) y enchiladas D; Fobia: A las alturas Amor: (si os enamoráis decid de quién) No ¬¬ Pokémon en los que te quieres transformar (como máximo 3): Archivo:Cara_de_Mew.png y Archivo:Cara_de_Leafeon.png Ataques (hasta 6): Mew: Transform, Metronomo, Psiquico, Rayo Solar, Lanzallamas, Cascada Leafeon: Energibola, Golpe aereo, Hoja espada, Hojas navaja, Hoja magica, Rayo solar Firma: Summy-Chan, la amiga de los helados *O*¿Fanny? No. She is dead... Is dead to me... 19:50 5 jun 2011 (UTC) Reservado para Karumen-chan Nombre: Carmen Personalidad: Alegre, Inteligente, Optimista, Cariñosa, Graciosa xD, Simpática y...Muy Motivadaaaa Cosas favoritas (animal y comida): León y Husky. Pizza. Cosas odiadas (animal y comida): Cucaracha y pimientos verdes. Fobia: A la muerte de mis seres queridos... Amor: Sí, tu ya sabes quién, jijiji... Pokémon en los que te quieres transformar: Archivo:Cara de Lucario.png, Archivo:Cara de Celebi.png y Archivo:Lillipup NB.png Ataques: Lucario -> Esfera aural, Puño drenaje, A Bocajarro, Cola férrea, Hidropulso y Pulso dragón. Celebi -> Hoja afilada, Recuperación, Lluevehojas, Psíquico, Hiperrayo e Hidropulso. Lillipup -> Mordisco, Voltio cruel, Protección, Golpe aéreo, Rayo y Bola sombra. Firma:Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 10:44 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Yop! Nombre: Kari Personalidad:Alegre, amable y muy entusiasta Cosas favoritas (animal y comida): Gatos y bolitas de arroz Cosas odiadas (animal y comida): Araña y sopas Fobia: Los Pokémon tipo bicho Amor: No Pokémon en los que te quieres transformar: Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.pngArchivo:Cara de Vaporeon.pngArchivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Ataques: Vaporeon:Hidrobomba, Rayo Hielo, Bola Sombra, Excavar, Torbellino y Salmuera Glaceon: Rayo Hielo, Hidropulso, Bola Sombra, Ventisca, Cola Férrea y Manto Espejo Chikorita: Energibola, Aromaterapia, Día Soleado, Rayo Solar, Polvo Veneno y Hoja Mágica Firma:--[[Usuario:Kari-Chan|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 23:20 5 jun 2011 (UTC) n.n Nombre: Yen (una abreviatura n.n) Personalidad: amable y simpatica, se pone muy valiente en algunos casos pero es un poco callada Cosas favoritas (animal y comida): Gato y Arepas n.n Cosas odiadas (animal y comida): serpiente y lentejas Fobia: A las alturas Amor: Sí pero nose de quien Pokémon en los que te quieres transformar: Archivo:Cara_de_Charizard.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Glameow.png Ataques : Charizard: Lanzallamas, Cola ferrea,vuelo y colmillo igneo Glaceon: ventisca,cola ferrea,bola sombra y alud Glameow: garra umbria,ayuda,rayo y ataque rapido Firma: [[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[Usuario:Yenthami|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆']] 13:52 6 jun 2011 (UTC) Hi Nombre: Alonso Silupú Personalidad: Bueno ,divertido ,valiente ,solitario y timido Cosas favoritas (animal y comida): ??? León y pimienta Cosas odiadas (animal y comida): Gato y pescado Fobia: Las alturas Amor:Sí,tu elige Pokémon en los que te quieres transformar (como máximo 3): , y Ataques (hasta 6): *Luxio -> Mordisco, Chispa, Rayo, Colm. Rayo, Triturar y Protección. *Gallade -> Psico-corte, Tajo Umbrío, A Bocajarro, Pulso Cura y Protección. *Weavile -> Pulso Umbrío, At. Rápido, Garra Metal, Rayo Hielo, Bola sombra y golpe aéreo. Firma:Archivo:Luxio_mini.pngEl spritero maximo!! Su plagiador favorito! y no me volvere a plagiar un pequeño vampiro Shake it up! Mi escuela! Bakugan pelea! ''Archivo:Mario_Swim_Sprite.gif 02:04 7 jun 2011 (UTC) Yo!!! Nombre: José Personalidad: Es en general simpático, es muy alocado e impulsivo. Pocas veces piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas. Pero hay momentos en los que se vuelve serio y solitario. Cosas favoritas (animal y comida): Gato y Pizza (º3º) Cosas odiadas (animal y comida): Saltamontes y pescado Fobia: A los Tranquill OuO Amor: (si os enamoráis decid de quién) Sí Pokémon en los que te quieres transformar (como máximo 3): Archivo:Cara_de_Absol.png, Archivo:Cara_de_Blaziken.png y Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png Ataques (hasta 6): Absol: Viento Cortante, mordisco, protección y garra umbría Blazken: Anillo ígeno, protección, gancho alto y patada Salto Alta Ralts: Protección, confusión, hipnosis y come sueños. Firma:El Absol más loco de PE x)' · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'Hablemos!! º3º']] 16:51 7 jun 2011 (UTC) ... Nombre: Leo Personalidad: Leo es un chico normalmente alegre,pero en situaciones graves es serio y un poco intolerante.Asímismo, es algo frío con la mayoría del grupo, debido a qeu es muy desconfiado. Cosas favoritas:Todo los cánidos y las pastillas de menta( es como si fuera una droga para él o3o) Cosas odiadas: Arañas(en coma si ve una) y Curry con arroz Fobia:Arañas, ya lo dije ¬¬ Amor: da igual Pokemon en los que te quieres transformar: Archivo:Cara de Mightyena.png, Archivo:Cara de Umbreon Shiny.png y Archivo:Cara de Suicune brillante.png Ataques: *Mightyena: Ladrón, Pulso Umbrío, Golpe roca y Tinieblas *Umbreon: Luz Lunar, Pulso Umbrío, Corte y Finta *Suicune: Tornado, Rayo Hielo, Hidropulso y Frío Polar Firma: [[Usuario:Leoccstic|'La leyenda de Melda,y el ukulele del tiempo....]] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'''Apachurale Starp!]] 17:49 7 jun 2011 (UTC) yop ^-^ Nombre: Maca Archivo:Maca sprite.png Personalidad: tierna y amable acostumbra a mirar al cielo (?) Cosas favoritas: gatos y helado *u* Cosas odiadas: arañas grandes y budín .3. Fobia: a los ascesinos con motosierra (?) Amor: no Pokémon en los que te quieres transformar (como máximo 3): Archivo:Absol NB.png Archivo:Chiraamii NB.png Archivo:Piplup NB.png Ataques (hasta 6): Absol: deteccion,psico-corte,bola de sombra,lanzallamas,hiperayo y ventisca Minccino: espavila,super voz,canto,rapidez,cosquillas y poder pasado Piplup: surf,picotazo,rayo burbujas ,hidrobomba y rapidez Firma: --[[Usuario:Maca13|'Maca!']] Dime lo que quieras nya! x3 17:38 9 jun 2011 (UTC) o3o Windows for ever (?) Nombre: Juan o3o Archivo:Oro_OCPA.png Personalidad: Popular, simpatico y un poco frio, le gusta volar (?) Cosas favoritas: Perros y milanesas o-o Cosas odiadas: Tarantulas y milangas de soja (?) ewe Fobia: A Leatherface (?) ewe Amor: si, nose con quien, sino... fijate vos 8D! Pokémon en los que te quieres transformar (como máximo 3):Mi favorito 8D Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Snivy.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Mudkip.png Charmander: Ascuas, Lanzallamas, Furia dragon, Corte, Golpe furia. Snivy: Recurrente, hoja afilada, latigo sepa, Placaje. Mudkip: Pistola agua, Surf y rapidez . Despues aprendo más. eweU Firma:'''visita mi perfil, soy el windows ♪♫♪'No se hacen reclamos de Triangulo amoroso''' 01:06 4 ago 2011 (UTC) Reservado a Cris Nombre: Cris Personalidad: Amable, Gracioso, Activo. Cosas favoritas: Lince y pizza (sin gluten) Cosas odiadas: Cucaracha y ... Fobia: Amor: sí Pokémon en los que te quieres transformar (como máximo 3): , y ... Ataques (hasta 6): Lucario -> Esfera aural, Pulso cura, Danza espada, Palmeo, A bocajarro y Pulso umbrío. Leafeon -> Danza espada, Hoja aguda, Gigadrenado, Día soleado, Rayo solar y Protección. Firma: ----Archivo:Leafeon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Cristian12pnlucario|'Leafeon al poder']] · [[Usuario:Cristian12pnlucario|'Cris']] 18:56 22 ago 2011 (UTC) yo entro Nombre: jesús Personalidad: Torpe, Activo ,chistoso Cosas favoritas: lobo y hamburguesa Cosas odiadas: los abejorros y las lentejas Fobia: las alturas Amor: si pero nose Pokémon en los que te quieres transformar (como máximo 3): Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngArchivo:Cara_de_umbreon.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Zoroark.png Ataques (hasta 6): lucario:Cola ferrea,esfera aural,a bocajarro,Pulso cura,garra metal,yo primero umbreon:bola sombra,cola ferrea,psiquico,ataque rapido,rapidez,placaje zoroark:Excavar,juego sucio,afila garras,Persecución,golpes furia,Alarido Firma:[[Usuario:Zoroark mix|'Zoro...Darkk']] · [[Usuario:Zoroark mix|'=La oscuridad te persigue']] 14:39 29 jun 2011 (UTC)